Lost From Her Love
by HSMFan2006
Summary: Gabriella and Troy, now married, have a big fight, ending in Gabriella leaving the house to think, where she is kidnapped, and abused for 5 long years. When Troy finds her, everyone except him believes she is too far gone to go back to her normal self. Can he be the one to change what everyone thinks?
1. Regretting it All

Troy and Gabriella had been the 1 couple that everyone knew about since high school, and their friends, and basically everyone else, agreed with that. It only made sense for them to get married 2 years after high school, without any regrets. However, recently, they've been having some issues; nothing too big, but over time, it has gotten worse.

"Gabriella, I just don't think it's in the cards right now!", Troy said, getting somewhat angered. Troy only used her full name when he was angry.

"Troy, can you at least think about it? I never stopped you from persuing basketball as a career, since I knew you loved it. All I'm asking for is the same." Gabriella was now ready to cry, but held it in.

"Well, maybe I cant handle it, Gabriella!" Troy went up to their bedroom, and slammed the door. Gabriella couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she started sobbing. This was the third fight this week, she needed to go for a walk and figure things out. She left the house trying to keep her sobbing at a minimum. It was poruing outside, but Gabriella couldn't care less right now. She walked out of the house, not sure what to do. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, way too close then a regular person just walking behind her. She was about to turn around, but before she could, she got hit with a bat, and put in a car. Before she got to the car, she let out 1 scream, right in front of her house. Troy looked out the window to see Gabriella being pulled into a car. He tried to run outside to save her, but he was too late. He was frozen in the rain, just left with the thought of never seeing his wife, his true love, his reason to live, Gabriella, ever again. He stood in the rain for an hour, staring at the spot where the car Gabriella was shoved in. He was getting soaked, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about now was Gabriella.

Gabriella woke up in a dark room, with a lamp, a faucet, and a old matress. She was too scared to think anything of it. All she wanted was Troy, but she knew that wasn't happening right now. All she could do now was cry hysterically on the floor. Suddenly, the door opened, and Gabriella looked up, to see a man in all black, greet her as if he knew her.

"We've been waiting for this day, Gabriella".

Gabriella began to speak, "Where a-"

Before she could finish, the man picked her up and threw her against the wall. He suddenly yelled, "YOU DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOUR TOLD TO, GOT IT?!" Gabriella quietly nodded, and began to sob. The man then picked her up and cut her arm with a knife, Gabriella screaming when he did it. He said loudly, "Tears are for wusses, which you aren't, got that?" He threw her to the ground and left. Once she knew the man was out of earshot, she began crying again. She hoped she'd see Troy again soon, if ever. Troy is all she wanted, and if he didn't come soon, she wasn't sure she'd be around much longer, with this type of abuse.


	2. Never Giving Up

Troy finally snapped out of his frozen state, but didn't know what to do. He tried to think rationally, but the thought of never seeing Gabriella again, or the last conversation they had being a fight, kept him from doing that. The only thing he could think of was calling the police, so he ran inside, and did just that. Troy had never been this scared before, but he wasn't scared about himself; he was scared about Gabriella's safety. A voice on the phone suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"911, what's your emergency?", the woman said calmly. Troy didn't wait more then a second before responding. "My wife, Gabriella Bolton, was taken by a man in a black car around an hour ago. I have no idea who he was, or where he was taking her. " His voice was incredibly shaky when he spoke into the phone. The woman replied quickly, "I'll file a missing person report. Did you recognize the car at all?" Troy shook his head, as if it could be seen by the woman on the phone. He then responded with a quick "no", and the phone was silent for a few seconds. "We'll have someone come to your house within the hour to talk to you; you must tell them anything that could help in finding your wife." Troy responded with a simple, "okay, thank you", and hung up the phone. Troy sat on the couch in the living room and started sobbing. He'd give anything for Gabriella to be in his arms again. It seemed like just seconds later that someone knocked on the door; Troy got up and opened it, it was a police officer. Troy told him to "come in", and Troy guided the officer to the kitchen table, where they both sat down.

The silence was quickly broken when the officer said, "I'm Officer Stone, I've come to ask you about what happened to your wife." Troy just nodded, looking like a scared child that was lost; he felt like one too. The officer's visit was short, while he asked Troy questions like "Do you know the car's license plate", and "What company made the car". Troy gave quick responses, just wanting it to end as soon as possible. When it was over, Troy just went up to their room, and sobbed on the bed, eventually crying himself to sleep.

Gabriella was doing no better then Troy was. She had also cried herself to sleep, hoping when she woke up the next day she'd be sleeping in bed next to Troy, and that this was all a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was really happening. When she woke up, a plate of food was next to where she slept, and although she couldn't tell what food it was, she had to eat something. All her mind could think about was Troy, and sleep, which she did most of the day. What seemed like days later, the door opened, and a man came in with a bat. His voice was loud and rough when he spoke, "Your going to learn how to act today". Gabriella was motionless other then a slight nod. He spoke again, "You might as well give up any hope you have of being found, because it won't happen. If anyone tries to find you, your husband will be killed, and if I feel like it, I'll make you watch." She didn't move a inch as he spoke, so he just continued. "We're gonna change you into exactly who we want you to be, regardless of how hard it is. If we have to, we'll brainwash you, got it?" We? There was more then just this 1 man behind this? He grabbed Gabriella by the hair and yelled, "GOT IT?!" She quickly nodded, and he threw Gabriella back to the floor. "Good, we've got a lot to do."

When Troy woke up the next day, there was a voicemail on their home phone. He played it, but it was just Troy's mom. He deleted the message and layed back on his bed. Troy had a feeling that the police wouldn't be any help in finding Gabriella. If they didn't help, he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Troy wasn't giving up on Gabi, even if it took years to find her. Without meaning to, Troy fell back asleep on his bed, getting just as bad sleep as last night.

It had been 5 years since Gabriella was last seen, and she had been announced dead by the police. Troy hadn't given given up on Gabi, but wasn't sure what else he could do. Troy wasn't sure if Gabi was still alive or not, but he believe she was alive. He couldn't explain why, he just had a feeling. Gabriella had been changed into a total new person in the past 5 years. She looked nothing like she used to, she was stripped of any memory of her past due to being brainwashed multiple times; she was treated like a bug on someone's shoe. She eventually gave up fighting, and gave into whatever they wanted her to do. She had been raped more times then she could count in the past few months, and was scared so much that she didn't even speak anymore. Troy had asked everyone he could about Gabriella, and nothing had helped. Troy jumped a little when the phone rang. The caller ID said "Chad", his best friend. They were so close that they considered themselves brothers. He slowly got up and put the phone up to his ear. He responded with a slow and sad "Hello?" There was silence on the phone for a second or 2, before Chad spoke. He spoke quickly, "I think I've found where Gabriella is." Troy's eyes opened wider then you thought was possible and responded with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Where Chad?"

"I heard a scream that sounds like Gabriella when walking by that old abandoned house on the edge of town. It sounded like Gabriella but only you'd know for sure."

Troy couldn't believe what he had just heard; the first news about Gabriella since she was taken, 5 years ago.

"Chad, don't go anywhere, I'll be there as soon as I can." Troy quickly got his keys, got in his car and got to the house in under 10 minutes. This was the most emotion Troy had been showing since the incident.

Troy got out of his car, and kicked down the front door of the house. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "GABRIELLA?" Chad quickly followed Troy, yelling Gabi's name too. They heard a woman's voice yell, "STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Troy went stiff when he heard it, because he knew it was Gabriella. He ran towards the scream, finding a room at the end of a hallway, when she suddenly screamed again. Him and Chad were able to kick down that door too, and Chad tackled the man in the room. Troy ran over the girl on the floor, who was in terrible shape. Chad had knocked the man out, and Troy picked up the girl, who screamed in pain as he did.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME STRANGER, IT ALREADY HURTS ENOUGH!", Gabriella yelled. Troy had a confused look on his face as he said, "Don't you remember me?" She just shook her head. Troy just wanted to get her out of here and to a hospital, but she had to stop fighting him first. He quickly said, "I'm a friend from your past, I've been looking for you for 5 years, back when you were kidnapped. You can trust me, unlike the monsters who did this to you". She didn't know why, but his voice soothed her, and she nodded. Gabriella stopped fighting, and Troy, Chad and Gabriella got in Troy's car and went right to the hosptial. Chad had to drive since Gabriella wouldn't leave Troy's grasp. When they got to the hospital, Troy explained who she was, and some doctors took her from Troy to run some tests. She was crying when she left Troy's arms, and as bad as she looked, Troy was happier then he had been in the past 5 years, because Gabriella was alive and safe.

Troy and Chad sat in the ER for what felt like days, when the doctor suddenly came out and spoke to them. "Are you related to Gabriella?" Troy said "I'm her husband, and this is my brother". The second part was a lie, but the doctor didn't know and gave them Gabriella's room number. Once Troy got it, he ran to the elevator, and pressed the button taking him to floor 7. He found Gabriella's room, and lightly knocked on the door. She didn't respond, so Troy waited a minute, and then entered. Gabriella was sleeping in the hospital bed. She looked nothing like herself, she was skinny enough that her ribs were visible, her entire body was pale, her hair was now blonde, and she had cuts and bruises all over. But Troy couldn't care less, Gabriella was safe.


	3. Happiness in the Worst Situatuon

Gabriella had passed out since the doctors took her from Troy; Chad sat in a chair next to Gabi's bed, and Troy sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at Gabriella, his one and only love. The words Gabriella said to him just a few hours ago kept playing in his head, as if it was a song stuck on repeat.

 _"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME STRANGER, IT ALREADY HURTS ENOUGH!"_

Troy's mind was full of different thoughts. _Stranger?_ , he thought to himself. _Gabriella doesn't remember me? How will anyone be able to explain to her our marriage, and what if she no longer loves me?_ Troy was suddenly broken from his thoughts, when a doctor walked in the room. Troy had so many questions that he didn't even know where to start. It was the same doctor that gave Troy Gabriella's room number. He looked to be in his mid thirties, had thin black glasses, and short black hair. He suddenly spoke,

"I'm Doctor Jackson, I'll be taking care of Gabriella, at least for now." Troy and Chad looked at him but only Chad nodded. "Gabriella is currently unconscious, but we're not sure why yet. She's very malnourished, and seems to have a broken leg; however, we'll have to do an x-ray to be sure. Her cuts and scars will eventually heal. Until she wakes up, that's all we know of her current condition. If she wakes up, please alert a doctor or nurse, and they'll get me or someone else to check her out." Troy and Chad nodded, and the doctor quietly left the room.

Troy quickly began sobbing, taking Chad by incredible surprise. Chad had only seen Troy cry one other time, when they were in their senior year, and Gabriella said she wasn't coming back from Stanford. Otherwise, Troy never cried around him. Chad suddenly found his voice, and said "Why are you crying?" He mentally facepalmed; it was obvious why Troy was crying. His wife was sitting in a hospital, in a unknown condition, and may not remember who he is. Chad was broken from his thoughts when Troy spoke.

"I'm happy we found Gabriella and she's alive, but I'm scared of her condition."

"So, they're tears of joy and sadness?"

Troy simply nodded, and put his head down, still sobbing harder then he had in years.

Troy turned around and just looked at Gabriella; without even being awake, Troy calmed down; just the sight of her calmed his entire bodydown. It was around midnight at this point; Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder and simply said "It's getting late Troy, I'll visit tomorrow, ok?" Troy simply nodded, and Chad left. Troy crawled in the hospital bed next to Gabriella; for a hospital bed, it was bigger then expected. He put his arm around Gabriella and before he knew it, he was asleep. He knew he'd have to tell Gabi's parents in the morning, but for now, all he worried about was Gabriella.

The next morning, he woke up when he was pushed off the hospital bed, and onto the cold floor. Troy suddenly heard Gabriella was screaming at the top of her lungs, and opened his eyes and got up. She was still sitting on the bed, shaking like crazy, tears rolling down her face. Doctor Jackson ran in the room and sighed. "I was afraid of this; Troy, it seems Gabriella isn't taking well to any men right now, probably due to the fact that her kidnapper was a man." Troy was stunned; they were married, Troy had never scared Gabi in his life, it was painful to see her so scared. Gabriella picked up the notebook next to her and began writing like crazy. "Who is this guy?! He was sleeping right next to me!" Troy's heart broke, now knowing Gabriella didn't remember him. "Gabriella, this is Troy; you two were incredibly close before you were taken, and he didn't know you didn't remember him". Troy almost silently said "Sorry" and sat in the seat next to the bed. The doctor simply said "I'll leave you two alone to talk" before he left the room in a hurry. The room was silent for a few minutes, as if both of them were asleep; suddenly, Gabriella began writing again, and gave the notebook to Troy when she was done.

"How close were we, Troy?"

"You want the truth, or should I keep it quick and simple?"

"I want the full truth Troy; if I can't handle it, I'll tell you."

"We were married and happier then ever" was all that Troy muttered out.

Gabriella looked down at her hand and saw no wedding ring.

"Troy, did you give me a ring? I don't have one on."

Troy nodded and said "Whoever kidnapped you must have taken it from you."

"Troy, will you help me remember? All I remember is what my kidnapper told me, but I wanna know the truth."

"Of course I'll help you remember; I'll wait as long as it takes for us to get you to remember. Can you tell me any of what your kidnapper told you? I don't want you to feel rushed, so it can wait if you want."

Gabriella let out a shaky sigh. "I might as well tell you about it now, no use waiting. He told me my name was Vanessa, and that we were married; he also told me that if we were ever separated, to look out for a guy named Troy. He said that you were a abusive man that I used to know and would hurt me again."

Troy couldn't believe what he was reading, but didn't stop to ask her any questions.

"He said I was his slave, and I had to do whatever he said. He and his friends touched me more times then I could count, but they always used protection."

Troy's anger level increased majorly when he read that, but he continued reading.

"He told me I was scum of the Earth, and that no one except for him would love or care about me. At first I believed him, but after a while, I started to believe it, since no one had found me."

Troy looked up and had tears in his eyes. He gave Gabriella the notebook back and then spoke.

"I never stopped looking, Gabi. I started looking the day after you left, and didn't stop looking for 5 long years. I knew deep in my heart that one day, I'd find you."

She gave him a weak smile and began to write again. She quickly gave him the notebook back.

"Troy, regardless of what I was told, I trust you. Your soft voice, the things you've said, the fact that you haven't pushed me to tell you things, it shows the kind of person you are. I must have made the right choice marrying you."

Troy was sobbing tears of joy by the time he was done reading this. He looked up at her and was able to get out "Can I hug you?" Gabriella nodded, and they hugged each other for what seemed like forever, before Troy finally let go. He spoke soon after.

"I-I just want you to know that- I-I-I love you, Gabriella. I know you won't feel that way about me yet, but I hope that in the future, you will again."

This time, Gabriella sat up and got out of bed and came over to Troy, she hugged him for a while, before she sat back on her bed and wrote again. Troy suddenly spoke.

"Do you want me to call your parents and tell them your ok yet, or do you want to just talk more?"

She wrote something and gave the pad to Troy.

"I want to be with just you for now. I don't do well with groups of people."

He nodded and said "I understand." The doctor suddenly came in and spoke.

"Have you two made any progress?"

Troy nodded and told her how Gabriella trusted her and told him what Gabriella's kidnapper told her.

"Very good. Gabriella, can we take a x-ray of your legs? We think one may be broken."

She quickly nodded "no" and hid under the blanket.

Troy spoke softly and quietly.

"If I wait outside the x-ray room, will you do it, for me?"

She hesitated, but came out from under the blanket and nodded "yes".

Troy smiled and said "That's my girl!"

Gabriella quietly giggled.

"I missed that giggle so much", Troy said with the biggest grin on his face.

Troy picked up Gabriella, bridal style, and carried her to the x-ray room with the doctor.

"I'll be right here when you come out, ok?"

She nodded and went in.

When Gabriella came out, Troy picked her up again, and brung her back to the room, with the doctor following behind.

"When the x-ray scans come back, we'll tell you both the results."

They both nodded and the doctor left.

Gabriella loved being carried bridal style; she suddenly remembered a time with Troy, outside of the hospital. It seemed to be a few days after they got married.

 **Flashback**

 _Troy and Gabriella were sitting in their car, in front of their home._

 _"Gabriella, do you want me to carry you in bridal style?"_

 _She giggled and said "Yes". He got out and picked her up, carrying her to the front door. He unlocked the door and put her on the couch before speaking again._

 _"Welcome back home, Mrs. Bolton."_

 _She bursted with giggles._

 _"Why thank you, Mr. Bolton! Shall we watch some TV?"_

 _He sat down next to her and gave her the remote, and said "Put on whatever you want."_

 _She put on some Zac Efron movie, and within minutes, was drifting to sleep, leaning on Troy._

 _"I love you, Troy", she whispered in his ear._

 _"I love you too, Gabriella", he said._

 **Flashback is over**

Gabriella then did that took Troy by surprise; she spoke for the first time in over 4 years.

"I-I-I-I lov-love you, T-t-troy."

Troy looker at her, almost breathless. For Troy, it was like hearing a child's first word.

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

She nodded and spoke again.

"I re-remember wh-when we ca-came back fro-from the w-w-wedding."

Troy was still shocked she was speaking, but he spoke back.

"When we watched that Zac Efron movie, and you fell asleep leaning on me?"

She nodded. Gabriella spoke again, but what shocked Troy was what she said.

"I-I-I-I wana kes", she said slurred.

"What?"

Gabriella tried again. "I-I-I wa-want a k-kiss".

Troy tears started watering with tears of joy

"Are you sure your ready Gabriella?"

She nodded. Troy got up, went over to Gabriella, and their lips quickly locked. The kiss actually made Gabriella feel better, and actually triggered another short flashback, of their kiss at the alter, when they became man and wife.

 **Flashback**

 _Troy and Gabriella kissed each other until they had to breathe. Their faces were only a inch or 2 apart._

 _"Troy, this marriage was the best choice of my life."_

 _"Exactly my thoughts; words can't even describe my love for you, Gabriella"._

 _They kissed again, and the people at the wedding cheered._

 **Flashback is over**

Gabriella suddenly pulled back from the kiss.

Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry, was it too soon Gabriella?

Gabriella began writing now; she was too drained to speak anymore for now.

"No, I just remembered our kiss that sealed our marriage."

Troy suddenly smiled.

"Best decision of my life; I don't regret it in the slightest."

"Even though I don't remember our entire relationship yet, I don't regret it either. The fact that your helping me remeber and that you said you'll wait as long as it takes for me to remember, it shows me how much you love and care for me."

Gabriella smiled and so did Troy.

"Gabriella, your my reason for living; your the reason I love life as much as I do. The past 5 years without you have been far worse then any other time in my life. Having you back gives me a purpose again. I promise that I'll never lose you again. If I had to go another year without you, I'm not sure what would've happened to me."

Gabriella got up quickly and kissed him on the lips again.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Troy thought; Gabriella already trusted and loved him, she was remembering things from their past already, and Troy felt better then he had in years. Maybe, just maybe, it would all go back to the way it was 5 years ago. Troy would give Gabriella anything she wanted for that.

 **A/N: This chapter is over 2,000 words long! I'd like most future chapters to be this length, or even longer. Sorry if this isn't the best, I haven't written anything Fanfiction relate since 2012, and I was far worse back then. I should be able to update every day or 2, 3 days at most, unless we lose our internet, which I doubt is happening. Reviews are appreciated, as well as any advice to make my writing better!**


	4. Downhill From Here

Gabriella was exhausted from all this new information, and the talking, something she hadn't done much over the past 5 years. She was laying in her bed, beginning to drift into sleep, when Troy asked her 1 more question.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I w-w-at T-t-toy."

He slightly chuckled, he knew exactly what she meant.

"You want me to sleep next to you?"

She nodded and smiled.

Troy climbed in the bed, and before they knew it, they were fast asleep. Gabriella tossed and turned a lot in her sleep, making it hard for Troy to sleep, but sleep was his last worry.

 **4:30AM**

Gabriella woke up before Troy, and just stared deeply into his blue eyes, as if she was lost in them. Gabriella suddenly remembered something else from her past.

 **Flashback**

 _Gabriella and Troy were sitting together in Gabi's room, simply happily staring into each other's eyes, during their junior year._

 _"Gabi, do you have a thing for guys with blue eyes, or do you just love my eyes?"_

 _"I don't have a thing for any guys other than you, you and I both know that very well."_

 _"I know, I was just wondering if you'd like my eyes better in another color"._

 _Gabriella shook her head no and pulled Troy in for a kiss, and kissed until they needed air._

 _I love you Gabriella, more than anyone, other than me and you, could possibly imagine."_

 _"I love you too, Wildcat; your the first, and hopefully only boyfriend I'll have."_

 _"No need to hope, you're stuck with me."_

 _Gabriella giggled at his comment._

 **Flashback is over**

"T-t-roy, wake u-up!" Gabriella said while shaking her husband.

"Just 5 more minutes before school mom..."

"W-w-wildcat, it's m-me, G-gabi."

Troy's eyes shot open when he heard the nickname Gabriella used for him.

"Wildcat? Gabriella, did you remember that just now?"

She simply nodded. Troy grinned and hugged her.

"Remembering anything, big or small, is a good thing. Will you tell me if you remember more?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Is that why you woke me up?"

She nodded, and they layed back down in the hospital bed, drifting off to sleep yet again.

 **9 AM**

Troy woke Gabriella up this time, gently shaking her.

"Gabriella, you have to get up. I'd let you sleep more if I could, but the doctor needs to speak to both of us."

The same doctor who had been looking after Gabriella since she was admitted spoke.

"It seems the x-ray we took yesterday revealed a broken bone towards the bottom of your left leg. However, any cuts and bruises you have should heal up just fine. Gabriella, I have to ask you a personal question now; if it was my choice, I wouldn't, but we need to know. Were you sexually abused during the time you were taken?"

Gabriella began shaking and tears filled her eyes, She was gripping Troy's shirt as if it she'd die if she didn't. Troy put Gabriella into her arms, and rubbed her back. Troy spoke in a monotone and somewhat harsh voice.

"Now might not be the best time to ask that question, Doc."

"I know it's hard Mr. Bolton, bu-"

"I've never seen her more scared in my life; she won't be able to answer the question right now."

The doctor simply nodded, and quickly left the room.

Doctor Jackson walked over to a female about his age, and began talking about Gabriella.

"We can't to Gabriella when she's next to Troy all the time.. What am I supposed to do?"

Doctor Jackson sighed before the female spoke.

"Find any excuse to get her away from Troy; tell the 2 of them anything you have to separate them."

"How can I even punish her? She has nothing to take,"

"Tell Troy that you need to do some simple tests with Gabriella, but he can't come with you. When you have her, come to me and we'll do as we planned."

"Do you think Troy will be convinced?"

The female just shrugged, and began to walk away.

"I suppose it's worth a try."

The doctor walked into the room and spoke very harshly.

"Gabriella, we need to run some quick tests; unfortunately, Troy can't come in the room with you until the tests are done,"

Gabriella whimpered and sank even further into Troy's lap, if that was even possible.

"Gabi, I'll be waiting as close as I can for you the whole time, you'll see me right after the tests. Can you do it for me?"

She was hesitant, but eventually she nodded.

"Thank you Gabi."

The doctor put her in a wheelchair, and the doctor wheeled her to 2 big doors. They opened the door, and the doctor and Gabriella went in.

As soon as the door shut, the doctor spoke.

"You tried to leave Gabriella; we loved you, and you ran with Troy. But we got you back, our one and only daughter."

Gabriella suddenly recognized that voice; it was her father's voice. She remembered her father's voice floating in her head earlier today, but couldn't remember who it was speaking. She had no idea what he was doing here, but she had to get away from him.

Gabriella's heart started beating faster and she started shaking, so she did the only thing she could; scream for Troy.

"NO NO NO, TROY! I NEED TROY! I LOVE TROY! TROY TROY TROY TROY! SOMEONE HELP, HE'S GOT ME!"

Troy heard Gabriella through the doors, and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. Troy ran up to a nearby nurse and was about to ask her about Gabriella; only, he didn't even know where to begin.

"Gabriella Bolton was just taken by a doctor to do some tests, but she was yelling like crazy for me once she was out of my sight, and the doctor didn't turn around. I'm really worried; is there a way I can get any info on where she's being taken?"

She typed in Gabriella's name into a computer, and then spoke to Troy.

"Sir, we have nothing set up for Gabriella today; do you know which Doctor took her?"

"His name on his badge was Thomas Jackson, but he never used his first name."

The female doctor typed in the doctor's name into the computer, but got no results.

"Sir, are you all right? No one under that name even works at the hospital."

Troy was now even more worried now than before; if no doctor under that name worked here, who had taken Gabriella?

He played the doctor's words back again in his head, when it suddenly clicked. This was no doctor, or anyone in the medical field.

That was her father, the person who took her from him 5 years ago, and he took her again; Troy had failed in keeping Gabriella safe.

Troy suddenly felt dizzy, and fell back, hitting his head on a wall before his entire world blacked out.

Meanwhile, Gabriella tried to get out of the wheelchair, but had no luck. Gabriella suddenly grabbed her father's arm, and pulled as he could, resulting in him letting go of the wheelchair and screaming. She then began wheeling away from her father as fast as she could, looking for ANYONE who help her; she suddenly bumped into someone; she remembered the woman she had bumped into.

It was Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother, who worked at the hospital, part time. Gabriella didn't remember much of anything of her, but Gabi felt like Lucille would protect her.

"Gabriella, your okay! Has Tro-"

"D-d-d-dad here! Help!"

Lucille bent down to Gabriella's level, and looked her in the eyes.

"Your father is here? But, he was arrested when Troy and Chad found you."

Gabriella was sobbing at this point, hoping Lucille believed her.

"D-d-dad is doctor, he tr-try take!"

Lucille knew exactly what Gabriella was trying to say. Her birth father was somehow able to pose as a doctor, and tried to take Gabriella. Gabriella was shaking like crazy, and her breathing wasn't normal either. If she wasn't careful, she would hyperventilate.

"Gabriella, calm down, we don't want you to hyperventilate. Just try and take deep breaths for me, ok?"

Gabriella took a few deep breaths and began to calm down. Her shaking slowed down, and her breathing got closer to normal; she was breathing ok, until she heard her birth father's voice.

"Gabriella, get back here right now! We need to run some tests, that's all!"

The "doctor" saw Lucille holding Gabriella, and ran over to the 2 of them.

"I'm Doctor Jackson, I'm taking car-"

"Cut the crap Greg, you aren't fooling me that easily, and you're not touching Gabriella again, that I can promise."

Troy saw his mom at the end of the hall, talking with the "doctor"; he bolted down the hall to his mother, unaware she knew who the doctor really was.

"Mom, this man i-"

"I know, Greg was after Gabriella again, she was brave enough to explain."

Greg yelled to a real doctor, claiming they stole his daughter.

The real doctor came over and began yelling.

"What is going on here?! This is a hospital, not a wrestling arena!"

"These 2 people stole my daughter from me, and are saying that 'I'll never touch her again'".

The doctor looked to Troy, Lucille, and Gabriella, when Troy began to explain.

"This man took his daughter captive for 5 years, and she was found just yesterday; I'm her husband, this is my mother, and this is Gabriella. This man posed as a doctor to attempt to get his daughter back, his name is Greg Montez."

"The same Greg Montez on the news?"

Troy nodded, and the real doctor took Greg's hands and held them behind is back.

"Well, Mr. Montez, I guess you'll be going to the high security prison located in Utah, because the local jail clearly didn't pay enough attention to you."

The doctor gave Greg a sedative, and then spoke to Troy.

"You can take Gabriella back to her room now, we'll handle everything here."

Troy nodded, and put Gabriella back in her wheelchair, but she whimpered and looked up at Troy. Troy picked her up and held her in his arms, like a child.

"Do you feel better in my arms?"

She nodded and let her head lean on his chest as they walked back to Gabriella's room. Troy and Gabriella layed in her bed, when Lucille suddenly spoke.

"How long has Gabriella been here, Troy?"

"Chad had a lead on where she might be yesterday morning, and Chad was right, we found her. We took her directly to the hospital, and me and her have been here since."

She nodded and spoke again.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I was going to call you guys a bit later, I promise!"

"Troy, I'm not mad; I'm happy you never gave up on Gabriella, otherwise we may have never found her. I always knew you and her had a connection that you 2 had with no one else."

"I love her more than anything else on the planet mom; and although she doesn't remember everything yet, she has remembered a few things, and even said she loved me."

"I'm glad to see you again, Gabriella. Troy hasn't been the same since you disappeared, and believe it or not, Jack and I haven't been all the same either."

Gabriella suddenly spoke up.

"W-who Jack?"

Lucille let out a small chuckle before responding. "Jack is my husband, Troy's father."

"My parents have loved you ever since you met them; I was actually afraid they may not like you."

Gabriella had to giggle at that.

"I thought that, for whatever reason, my parents wouldn't think you deserved me. But I had decided that even if they disliked you, it wouldn't be the end of us."

"What Troy was scared of was the opposite of how we reacted; in fact, we thought you might be able to help Troy in classes where he was failing; you were a fantastic role model for him during high school."

Gabriella exploded with giggles after hearing that. Troy turned around to look at her, and then he was laughing too. When the laughter finally died down, Gabriella spoke.

"I-I-I love T-t-troy lots."

Troy laughed at the way she spoke, which made Gabriella frown.

"Gabi, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing because it was cute!"

She looked at Troy, like a lost child.

"Your trying to open up and talk, and the way your speaking is just adorable. I can't explain it, I just love every second of it."

Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy closer.

"Sorry I think you laugh at me, Troy."

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Gabs, you didn't stutter once that time you spoke! I really don't tell you enough how proud I am of everything you do."

Gabi's cheeks blushed a dark pink and she tried to talk again; no words came out, and tears came to her eyes. She grabbed her notebook and wrote something down.

"I bet your disappointed that I didn't speak that time."

Troy frowned and looked at Gabriella.

"I'm not disappointed in you; heck, I could never be disappointed in you; I'm more disappointed in myself right now."

"W-why Troy?"

"I told you I'd protect you, and I let you down; I tried my hardest to keep you safe, and I failed, as well as the fact that I almost lost you again. If it wasn't for my mom, I don't know what I would've done. I can't take losing you again, Gabriella."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang; it was Lucille's phone.

"Troy, it's your father, I better take this."

Lucille walked outside the room, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Lucille, is everything ok? I just saw Greg Montez being walked out of the hospital in handcuffs, and I di-"_

"Everything is fine; in fact, better than fine. Troy found Gabriella yesterday, and she's being taken care of in the hospital right now."

Jack was speechless; he hadn't expected to get such wonderful news today.

 _"I want to come up to the hospital and see Gabriella. It's been so long, and honestly, I've missed seeing her and Troy together."_

"Jack, I know you mean well, but Gabriella lost her memory; we're lucky she trusts me and Troy, her true family. I just don't want you to accidentally scare her."

 _"Please Lucille, I don't wanna scare her, but I need to see her and Troy, it's been far too long."_

Lucille sighed; she knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Alright Jack, you can come up here; just try to be as calm as you can, ok?"

 _"You have my word honey; I'll call you when I'm at the hospital, so you can give me the room number."_

 _"_ Alright, I'll see you soon Jack, I love you."

 _"I love you too, Lucille."_

Lucille suddenly heard a dial tone, and closed her cell phone. She knew she had to tell Gabriella about Jack coming, but she didn't want to get her worked up over it. She walked in the room, greeted by the husband and wife she knew so well, sitting on the bed, just smiling at each other.

"What did dad say, mom?"

"He saw Greg in handcuffs on the news and wanted to check on me; I told him about Gabriella, and he's incredibly happy. He's also coming up here, just to say hi; he said he was so excited to see you and Gabriella together."

Gabriella whimpered; she didn't do well with new people, especially males.

"Gabi, my dad is one of the nicest men you'll meet; he wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, maybe he would if it tried to hurt me, my mom, or you. He's just as nice as my mom, and if you feel uncomfortable, just say something."

She nodded and hugged Troy; if Troy's dad was like his mom and Troy, Gabriella thought he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Troy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I-I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some food, ok?"

Troy began to get out of the bed, and Gabriella grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Gabs, I can't get food from the hospital bed." Suddenly, Lucille spoke up.

"I'll get some food; you just stay with Gabriella." She instantly smiled, knowing Troy wasn't leaving.

"Thank you mom, I appreciate it." Lucille walked towards the door and said 1 thing before leaving.

"I'll always help you or Gabi in any way I can."

Troy and Gabriella sat in the bed for what felt like hours; although it had only been about 20 minutes when Lucille brung back food.

"I grabbed a bunch of things that I knew you'd like; Troy, I also got you some food, you've gotta be starving."

Troy only ate 2 chocolate puddings, but Gabriella had eaten 2 puddings, an apple, a ham and cheese sandwich, and had 3 cups of chocolate milk with the food.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed.

"It seems you have a chocolate milk mustache, Gabi." She giggled at Troy's comment, and wiped her face with her arm.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the hospital room door, making Gabriella jump a little.

"Calm down Gabs, it's probably just my dad."

Lucille opened the door, expecting her husband; it was instead a doctor.

"Mrs. Bolton, we really need you in ICU, 2 people in a horrible car accident just got brung in."

"I'm sorry, I can't help; someone has to be here with Troy and Gabriella."

Suddenly, Chad ran up to the door, almost fully out of breath.

"If it helps, I can watch them, Mrs. Montez."

"Chad, we've known each other for years, just call me Lucille."

"Lucille, if I watch Troy and Gabriella, will you help them in ICU?"

Lucille nodded and quickly ran out of the hospital room, on her way to help with the crash victims.

Chad walked in, and just waved; Gabriella whimpered at the sight of a new person.

"Well, I see that Gabster is awake."

"Chad, how did you get here?"

"You won't like it, why don't you tell me how Gabriella is first?"

Troy was curious why he wouldn't like Chad's reason for being here, but he pushed the thought to the side for the time being.

Troy told Chad about Gabriella's lost memory, Greg pretending to be a doctor, and Lucille saving Gabriella from who knows what.

Chad frowned; he hated that his best friend's wife, who was also a close friend, having to deal with all of this. He wished he could help, but there wasn't much he could do. Troy then turned to Gabriella and spoke.

"Gabriella, this is my friend Chad. We've been friends even longer than me and you have; you and Chad always got along great, and he's also in a long-lasting relationship with your best friend."

"As of today, we're engaged, Troy."

Troy looked with a grin on his face.

"You asked Taylor the big question?"

Chad nodded, and noticed Gabriella was smiling too.

"That's fantastic! Hopefully, Gabriella is out of the hospital and back to her old self by then. But, even if she doesn't remember, I'm sure her and Taylor will hit it off great.. again."

Troy and Chad both laughed. Chad suddenly spoke to Gabi.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry that you have to go through all of this; it must be scary beyond words, and if a time ever comes when Troy isn't around and I am, feel free to tell me anything and I'll listen; me and you may not be as close as you are with Troy, but I can be there to help if Troy isn't."

Gabriella smiled, feeling like Chad was easy to trust. Gabriella spoke very softly.

"T-th-thanks, Chad."

Chad simply nodded, before Troy spoke up.

"So Chad, can you tell me how you got here now?"

"Troy, your not gonna like the story, trust me. I don't feel like I should be the one to tell you."

"Chad, your starting to get me worried. Can you just tell me?"

Chad said nothing more before telling him what happened.

"I was looking out my window, waiting for Taylor, we were going to hang out tonight. I then saw your dad in his car, waiting at a red light; within a second of seeing your dad in his car, another car came speeding down the road, in the wrong lane. The other car... it crashed into the front of your dad's car."

Troy's heart felt like it was about to explode at this point.

"I called 911, and ambulances were at the scene within minutes. They took your dad, and the other driver into 2 ambulances, and drove off. I got in my car, and drove towards the hospital, calling Taylor to cancel."

Troy had tears in his eyes, but knew Chad wasn't done.

"Chad, how did my dad look?"

"You want the truth, or should I sugar coat it?"

"I want the full truth Chad, please."

Chad sighed, and continued.

"Your dad looked horrible; his head was bleeding, he had cuts and scrapes all over him; I'm not sure why I followed the ambulances to the hospital, but I was worried, and I wanted to find your mom. I don't know his condition other than what I said; I'm sorry, man."

Troy couldn't wrap his head around this; Gabriella was almost taken from him today, and now, his dad? Troy had to talk to his mom; she'd know more of Jack's condition.

Troy got up from the bed, and spoke to Chad.

"Chad, keep an eye on Gabriella; don't let any doctors touch her, other than my mother. I need to go look for my mother; I almost lost Gabi today, I can't loose my dad either, I need to know how he is."

Chad simply nodded as Troy ran out of the room; Gabriella hid under the covers.

"Gabster, your safe, I promise.. I'd never let Troy down, I'd be letting myself down, and I'd be letting you down."

She came out from under the covers, still worried about Troy and his dad, but feeling slightly better.

Troy was running down to the elevator, tears filling his eyes at a rapid rate. He got in the elevator just in time; Troy was almost dizzy from all the thoughts floating in his head. When the elevator door opened, he sprinted out, heading directly for the Intensive Care Unit. There was a woman at the receptionist desk near the ICU, which Troy ran up to.

"My dad, Jack Bolton was in a accident, and my mom is in there, taking care of him. Can you please open the door? I HAVE to see my parents!"

The nurse stayed silent but pressed the button to open the doors. Troy bolted through the doors, and saw his mom at the end of the hall; he caught up to her within seconds.

"Mom, have you seen dad?" Lucille quickly turned around.

"Troy, what about Gabr-"

"Chad is watching her; I need to know how dad is, have you seen him?"

"Troy, I was the one who had to try and fix up your father when he came in."

"Mom, can you tell me how he is? Please, I'm begging you!"

Lucille sighed; she couldn't lie to her son, he had a right to know.

"Troy, dad's really beat up. He lost a lot of blood, and a lot of blood got in his head. Not to mention all the cuts and scapes."

"Will he be ok?" Troy was almost choking on tears at this point.

"Your father is in a coma; no one can tell if he'll ever come out of it, but the doctors aren't hopeful."

Troy couldn't take it; first almost losing Gabriella, and now his mom told him that his dad has a good chance of death. Troy's body couldn't handle it all; the world around him was spinning, and before he knew it, he had fallen over, before quickly giving into the blackness replacing his vision.

 **AN: Jeez, this one took like 2 and a half hours to write, and it's over 4,000 words! Hopefully that makes up for taking a bit too long to update; writer's block hit me only 3 chapters in, but I really like how this one came out. I'll probably have another chapter up within 2-4 days, not sure yet. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
